big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler
The Story Prologue - Ménhù 42 Over 10 million years ago, the universe was inhabited by unknown beings who could control the cosmos, with the power of a very strong element known as "Ménhù 42". It had the power to give the user the ability to travel between different dimensions. But, after the Big Bang, almost all of the known Ménhù 42 was disintegrated. But, only 3 pieces remained after the explosion no one knows where they are, but our unlikely gang of adventurers just may find it today. Chapter 1 - The Temple "The map says it's this way." Joe Moraliste said, pointing to the dark part of the swamp. "Of course it's THERE." his best friend Nathan said. "Why do all the treasures in the world reside in dark places?" "For the sake of adventure?" Palette gussed. "I used to LIVE in a dark place" Gollum said, loading his shotgun. "It wasn't fun. stinkin' monsters everywhere." "Guys, can we PLEASE focus on the mission?" Joe said to his fellow Anti-Polls. "It a big stone temple, so it's location SHOULD be pretty dang obvio-" "I've legitimately been staring at it this whole time." ComedyP. They all looked in the direction he was looking to see the temple spoken of by the Ancients. Joe sighed as the 6 friends walked inside the temple. After a long hallway, they saw a blue, glowing, rock sitting on a pedestial. ¨There it is.¨ Nate said. ¨The last known piece of Menhu 42¨ Nate walked towards it and tried to pick it up. ¨Nate!¨, ComedyP said. ¨Have you never seen Indiana Jones? We need to REPLACE It with somthing of it's exact weight or else, we all DIE. Joe noticed a fedora on the ground (Which was being worn by a dead person). ¨Try this.¨ Joe said. Nate grabbed it and took the Menhu 42 off the pedestial while quickly putting the fedora on it. Nothing happened. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the pedestial dissipated and the ground began to rumble. RUN!!!¨ Hev1 shouted. The temple was falling apart and the entrance was closing and they heard someone singing somthing. ¨HES NEVER BEEN A BOREHE WILL DRAW SOME MOREHE THINKS HES REALLY GREATPUT CHEEZ DOODLES ON HIS PLATE HES BIG NATE¨ Everyone covered their ears so they have to hear this abysmal piece of music. Nate threw his Plasma Sword at the nearly-closed door and it stopped it from moving. They kept running, and they made it out of the temple. ¨Ugh, that was worse then when me and Palette where forced to hear a Vogan sing ¨The Raven¨ to us!¨ ComedyP said. ¨Well, through thick and thin, we got the Menhu 42!¨ Joe said. Suddenly, a red aurora formed next to them and 2 all-too-familiar beings popped out of it. "Miss us?" "You..." Joe seethed. Dorian Domanex and his demon associate, Zero, had returned. "Hand over the element or face a grizzly end," Zero boomed. Nate instead slammed his Plasma Sword on the ground, knocking them back. "GO GO GO!" he shouted to the group. The Anti-Polls kept running through the annoying swamp. Dorian scrambled to his feet. "They're getting away!" Zero floated upward. "Not for long, they're not." Zero trapped the gang in a ring of fire. The Anti-Polls tried to use their powers to get out of the circle, but it was no use. "Well well, well." Zero said. "Well ain't.....this PRETTY!" ￼ "It's a SHINY ROCK!" Nate said. "Why would you ever need this?" "Don't play dumb with me, Wright." Zero said. "With that element, I could control the world! Better yet, the entire universe!" "Now just give it to us and you can be on your Merry Little way." Dorian said. "Or we could do it the hard way." Silence. "Well, you brought this on yourselves" Zero said, as he chocked the Anti-Polls. ￼Joe's eye went yellow. He charged up his energy powers and unleashed a massive shockwave, dispersing the flames and blowing the bad guys off their feet once again. "You want the hard way?" Joe sneered. "Come and get it." Dorian jumped to his feet and tackled Joe. They rolled across the ground. "You asked for it, my nemesis," Dorian grinned. A blade protruded from Dorian's wrist. He swung it at Joe. Joe activated his own wrist blades. He blocked Dorian's blade with his. Joe lifted his feet and blasted Dorian in the face with his rocket boots. Dorian yelped in pain. "Just like Big did," Joe said. That set Dorian off. He lunged for Joe, but suddenly, Bender plowed into him, knocking him across the swamp. "You can just settle down, buddy," Bender snapped. Meanwhile, the Anti-Polls were continuing to fight Zero. And It wasn't going very well. Suddenly, Nate had an idea. He swallowed a gigantic bag of Cheez Doodles and burped the orange fumes out right at ZERO. ¨OH, GOD!¨ Zero yelled. ¨THE CHEESE IT BURNS!!¨ ¨Works every time.¨ Nate said. Nate pulled out his portal device and replace his old power source with the Menhu 42 and opened a portal. ¨Everyone, IN!¨ Nate yelled. Joe kicked Dorian and stunned Zero as they all went into the portal. ----------------------------------------- When Dorian and Zero came to their senses, they were shocked to see the Anti-Polls were gone. ¨Dammit!¨ Dorian shouted. ¨They got away!¨ ¨We'll find them.¨ Zero said. ¨And then we'll hopefully kill them.¨ A red portal opened and the duo walked through it. Chapter 2 - The Inter-Dimensional Hub The 7 friends landed in a dimly-lit hallway. ¨Ẅhere ARE we?¨ Joe asked. Nate just stared at the hallway in awe. ¨I can't believe this.¨ Nate said. ¨I always thought it was a myth!¨ ¨You think hallways are myths?¨ Gollum said. ¨No, you IDIOT!¨ Nate said. ¨The Dimensional Hub!¨ Joe was confused. Nate grabbed a torch on the wall and walked through the hallway. ¨Let me explain¨ Nate said. ¨Y'see, when I use my portal device, It drains energy, no matter what kind of source I use.¨ Nate motioned towards a portal frame on the wall. ¨Except when we use these Portal Walls.¨ Nate continued ¨And, unlike my very-random portal gun, you can set these Portal Walls to pretty much any coordinates in the entire dimension.¨ ¨But how do we know what portals lead where?¨ Bender asked. ¨With the dimensional coordinates on these Portal Walls.¨ Nate said as he showed him a Portal Wall with a coordinates. ¨Grade-A explanation, Nate.¨ ComedyP said ¨ But Zero and Dorian'll are probably looking for us right now!¨ ¨Let's try using one of these Portal Walls to get away!¨ Joe said. Nate pressed his hand onto one of the portal walls, and a blue portal opened up They jumped into it. Right after they did that, Dorian and Zero entered the Dimensional Hub. Zero chuckled. "Fools. They forgot to close the portal." The portal closed. Zero cursed loudly. "Sheesh. You need to watch your language," Dorian told the demon. "And can't we just reopen the portal?" "It won't spit us out at the same location they landed," Zero explained. "The destination will still be the same dimension, but the location in that dimension changes." "Well, it's better than nothing," Dorian replied. "Open it up." Zero used his powers on the portal wall, and the two bad guys walked into the red portal that opened. ----------------------------------------- "Where are we?" Joe and Co found themselves in a cave Nate looked at his portal device to find out where they were. "Dimension X-52-7" Na￼te said. "Also known as the Land of Zombies." "OK" Joe said. "Let's hope Zero and Dorian don't find-wait DID YOU SAY LAND OF ZOMBIES?!" Suddenly, they heard groaning and many feet stomping. The gang ran out of the cave to see thousands of Zombies Category:Joe Moraliste